Premier désir
by Valir
Summary: Un petit one-shot sur Hermione qui laisse tomber ses bouquins pour s'intéresser à un vrai mâle! lol!


**Premier désir.**

**ONE-SHOT. Un petit Hermione-Sirius pour changer des couples slash dont j'ai l'habitude. L'action se situe pendant les vacances entre la quatrième et la cinquième année quand Harry est encore coincé chez les Dursley.**

Hermione se retournait sans cesse dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Elle était arrivée le matin même à Grimauld Place où elle avait eu la joie de retrouver Ron, tous les Weasley et même Remus Lupin. Elle avait été très surprise d'apprendre que la maison appartenait à Sirius mais ce qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant le maître des lieux dépassait de beaucoup le simple étonnement.

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait toujours connu Sirius en vagabond au visage émacié et vêtu de haillons. Elle l'avait toujours beaucoup apprécié pour sa gentillesse, son dévouement envers Harry et, surtout, pour le courage dont il faisait preuve malgré sa triste histoire. Pourtant, elle l'avait vu sous un jour différent ce matin-là.

Il s'était avancé vers elle pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage qui s'en trouvait rajeuni de dix ans. Plus de barbe de trois jours, plus de cernes et plus de teint pâle : elle avait eu devant elle, un homme dans la force de l'âge qui récupérait toute sa beauté naturelle à mesure qu'il se remettait de l'enfer qu'il avait traversé. Il portait une robe de sorcier dont le velours épais se balançait doucement à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses cheveux d'ébène n'étaient plus ni sales ni hirsutes mais se répandaient dans son dos en mèches soyeuses et légères. Ses yeux noirs et profonds brillaient d'une santé retrouvée et les quelques pattes d'oies qui ornaient le coin de ses paupières donnaient un charme inexprimable à son sourire. Elle essaya d'imaginer la beauté dévastatrice qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il n'avait pas subi toutes ses épreuves mais, tel qu'il était, il la fascina.

Elle sentit aussitôt une chaleur naître au creux de son ventre et se diffuser dans tout son corps. Il lui fallut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas rougir lorsqu'il posa la main sur son épaule pour la conduire à la cuisine où tout le monde était rassemblé. Le hasard le plaça juste dans son champ de vision pendant le déjeuner et elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler chacun de ses gestes. Elle adorait la façon dont il se balançait sur les pieds arrière de sa chaise bien qu'elle craignît souvent de le voir tomber à la renverse. Il jouait souvent avec un anneau d'argent qu'il portait à sa main droite. Et Dieu qu'il avait de belles mains ! Leur longueur et leur finesse témoignaient de l'origine aristocratique de Sirius. Le sillon de veines qui transparaissaient sous la peau leurs donnait un caractère racé et viril. Hermione pensa immédiatement aux mains d'une statue d'Apollon qu'elle avait vu dans un musée de Rome. Ses mains à elle commencèrent, presque inconsciemment, à parcourir son corps. Elle frissonna en imaginant que c'était les mains de Sirius qui dessinaient ainsi la courbe de ses seins avant de descendre le long de son ventre. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait eu aussi conscience de son propre corps comme si seul sa tête et son esprit avaient été sollicités jusque-là. Même Viktor Krum ne lui avait pas donné de tels fantasmes et c'était pourtant le seul garçon avec qui elle ait entamé quelque chose ressemblant à un flirt. Elle se rendit compte tout d'un coup de ce qu'elle avait été jusqu'à présent : Une Miss Je-Sais-Tout qui préférait la compagnie de livres poussiéreux à celle des garçons, un cerveau bien trop brillant qui ne laissait aucune place à l'instinct et aux désirs. Elle était une penseuse au corps froid et sans féminité malgré ses formes nouvelles. D'un seul regard, Sirius venait de bouleverser tout cela.

Hermione rabattit ses couvertures et sortit de son lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Ginny. Sa tête bouillonnait et elle se sentait très nerveuse. Elle avait besoin de marcher un peu, histoire de se calmer.

Certains chandeliers restaient allumés toute la nuit pour le cas où quelqu'un se lèverait. Hermione n'eut donc aucun mal à se diriger dans le manoir silencieux. Elle était pieds nus sur le carrelage froid mais la sensation était plutôt agréable. Elle descendit à la cuisine dans l'intention de se trouver quelque chose à boire mais quelqu'un avait eu la même idée qu'elle.

Il était éclairé par deux candélabres posés sur la lourde table en bois sculpté. Renversé sur sa chaise, comme toujours, il buvait à la bouteille en regardant dans le vide d'un air pensif. La lueur des bougies se reflétait dans ses iris et le clair-obscur modelait chaque forme de son torse nu…Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre puis repartir à rythme beaucoup plus rapide.

Comme s'il s'était senti observé, Sirius leva les yeux et sursauta en apercevant la jeune fille :

Hermione ! Je…euh…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il était très gêné :

Désolé pour la tenue vraiment ! Je ne pensais pas voir quelqu'un à cette heure-ci.

Hermione surmonta sa stupéfaction et répondit précipitamment :

Ce n'est rien Sirius ! J'ai déjà vu des hommes torse nu, tu sais !

_Mais jamais aussi bien foutus !_ complèta sa conscience.

Sirius sourit et fit un geste vers la chaise en face de lui :

Assis-toi si tu veux. Un truc à boire ?

Oui, je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venue. Il te reste de la Bièrraubeurre ?

Tout en parlant, elle avait contourné la table pour aller près de la grande armoire qui renfermait les verres et les bouteilles. Sirius se leva :

Bouge pas, j'ai toute une réserve de Bièrraubeurre !

Il sortit une bouteille et remplit un grand verre qu'il tendit à Hermione.

Merci !

A votre service Mademoiselle ! répliqua-t-il en s'inclinant.

Hermione eut un petit rire. Il était vraiment très beau. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama de soie noire qui descendait sur ses reins. Il était grand et élancé avec des épaules larges et bien découpées. Encore deux ou trois kilos de plus et il serait parfait.

De son côté, Sirius observait discrètement la jeune fille. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle s'était changée en une vraie demoiselle dont les formes, en voie d'épanouissement, promettaient beaucoup. Son visage s'était affiné, faisant paraître beaucoup plus grands ses yeux noisette. Elle avait une peau impeccable qu'il devinait douce comme une peau de pêche. Ses cheveux bruns décoiffés cascadaient sur ses épaules en bouclant légèrement. Elle était vêtue d'un T-shirt large et d'un minishort qui dévoilait le galbe de ses jambes. Il songea qu'elle cachait vraiment bien son jeu sous son uniforme sage. Elle serait une très jolie femme.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend !_ cria une petite voix dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de telles pensées envers la meilleure amie de son filleul et qui avait vingt ans de moins que lui ! _Harry me tuerait s'il savait ça !_ D'un autre côté, il sortait de quatorze ans de solitude et d'abstinence alors devant une jolie fille…Il n'était qu'un homme après tout et l'alcool n'arrangeait rien ! _Je suis vraiment un pauvre type !_

Soudain, Hermione avança la main et la posa sur une cicatrice que Sirius portait juste au-dessous du sein gauche. Une audace dont elle ne se serait jamais crut capable.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Sirius hésita puis répondit à mi-voix :

Je me suis fait ça à Azkaban. J'étais enfermé depuis 8 ans et…ça devenait très dur. Je crois que j'ai perdu la raison pendant un temps. J'ai voulu mourir…

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les siens, l'air effaré :

Mourir ! Mais…

Je n'avais rien dans ma cellule, poursuivit Sirius sur le même ton, pas même un drap avec lequel me pendre. Le couteau qui accompagnait mes repas ne coupait pas et était à bout rond. Alors un jour, j'ai pété les plombs…j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de me l'enfoncer dans le cœur.

Le visage d'Hermione changea de couleur tandis que celui de Sirius s'assombrissait considérablement. Il avait repris son regard hanté comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait ses souvenirs de prison. Sa voix se réduisit à un murmure :

Ca prenait beaucoup trop de temps et j'avais perdu le courage en même temps que l'envie de vivre. La douleur m'a empêché d'aller plus loin.

Une peur inexplicable s'empara d'Hermione qui se mit à caresser la cicatrice comme si elle voulait la faire disparaître. D'un geste vif, Sirius s'empara de sa main et la garda dans la sienne. Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille imprima ses lèvres sur la blessure avant de lever la tête vers lui. Sirius vit une ombre de désir lové au fond des iris et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa d'un seul coup. Il glissa la main derrière la nuque d'Hermione et se pencha vers elle. Comme il était bien plus grand qu'elle, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour le rejoindre. Cette seconde lui sembla durer une éternité et elle crut défaillir lorsque les lèvres de Sirius se scellèrent enfin aux siennes. Elle n'avait pas la moindre expérience car elle ne pouvait pas comparer les petits smack échangés avec Viktor Krum à ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Sirius le sentit tout de suite. Il resta d'abord très doux pour lui donner le temps de répondre comme elle voulait. Hermione ne tarda pas à réagir en nouant ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir encore le baiser. Instinctivement, elle ouvrit la bouche pour le laisser passer et Sirius l'entraîna dans un ballet enfiévré.

Hermione sentait son cœur battre si fort qu'il aurait pu lui sortir de la poitrine. La moindre parcelle de son corps semblait chargée d'électricité. Elle sentait les bras forts de Sirius qui la serrait contre lui. Viktor n'était rien. C'était son premier vrai baiser donné par un _homme_ et pas un _garçon_. Un homme dont les lèvres brûlantes et le corps à tomber pouvaient faire d'elle une vraie femme. La légère odeur de tabac et d'alcool qu'il dégageait la rendait folle.

Le baiser dura jusqu'au bord de l'asphyxie. Mais dès qu'ils furent séparés, l'ivresse retomba d'un seul coup et Sirius parut horrifié par son acte :

Oh non…fit-il en reculant brusquement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pardonne-moi Hermione ! Je n'avais pas le droit !

Du calme Sirius…

Elle voulut lui prendre la main mais il se recula encore :

Non ! Ne t'approche pas ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Je pourrais être ton père !

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, totalement égaré :

C'est pas vrai…Je suis vraiment un salaud.

Arrête Sirius ! s'écria Hermione. C'est de ma faute aussi !

Elle soupira. Elle ne s'était jamais fait la moindre illusion bien sûr. Son esprit raisonnable reprenait calmement le dessus. Ce baiser devait rester le seul.

Ecoute…je ne t'en veux absolument pas. On oublie ça d'accord ? Je te jure que jamais je n'en parlerai et que ça ne changera rien, OK ?

Sirius semblait prêt à se frapper.

Sirius ! insista Hermione. Ne va pas te torturer là-dessus ! C'était juste une bêtise c'est tout ! Pas de quoi en faire un drame ! Et j'en suis aussi responsable que toi car j'aurais très bien pu t'en empêcher…si je l'avais voulu.

L'air catastrophé de Sirius se mua en stupéfaction. Hermione prit le parti d'éclater de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère :

Au moins, mon premier baiser m'aura été donné par un expert !

Sirius le regarda pendant quelques secondes, ébahi, puis il éclata de rire à son tour :

Je ne t'aurais pas cru comme ça, Hermione !

Moi non plus à vrai dire ! Je me surprends moi-même !

Hermione vida son verre d'un trait puis déclara :

Bon, je retourne me coucher. Bonne nuit Sirius !

Bonne nuit Hermione. Et je…

Sirius ! l'interrompit la jeune fille faussement sévère. On n'en parle plus et c'est tout.

Sirius rendit les armes et hocha la tête. Hermione lui sourit encore avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre en courant et se jeta sur son lit, le cœur débordant de joie. Pourvu que Sirius ne se tourmente pas pendant des heures dans sa cuisine ! Quant à elle, elle n'avait aucun regret. Ce baiser resterait un merveilleux souvenir. Son sourire ne s'effaça pas lorsqu'elle plongea dans le sommeil.

**FIN.**

**Ca vous a plu ? Review please !**


End file.
